


Tale of a lost Windy

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: In the Cyberse, Windy used to hide so Flame would come look for him, until he never found him anymore...
Relationships: Flame/Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh), Lightning/Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 6





	Tale of a lost Windy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I read VnC's Mémoire "Tales of lost children" and this came out.
> 
> I'm not crying 
> 
> u are crying.
> 
> This is before the Cyberse is destroyed, which is why I keep saying Wind Ignis, Fire Ignis, instead of Flame or Windy.
> 
> (it's a bit tiring tho)

The Wind Ignis stood out for his frivolity that led him to a lack of punctuality when doing his tasks. He wasn't like Dark Ignis that didn't finished any, the Wind Ignis did his tasks but did them late. He used to distract himself playing in his own area by summoning blizzards that sometimes shook the other Ignis' zones, and when he got bored of being in his own place, he would move to visit other Ignis, more than anything the Fire Ignis, who seemed being the one who tolerated and listened the most. In fact, they could had a nice conversation. The Wind Ignis before could not assure that any member of the family around him was his friend or understood him even a bit, but as time passed, he could define the Fire Ignis as his only friend.

It was no longer just him visiting the volcanic area but also the Fire Ignis passing through his area, mostly through his garden. However, he was not quite sure if the Fire Ignis considered him a friend as well, perhaps it was boredom or curiosity that drove him to get closer to him and not the interest in being with him. In fact, the Fire Ignis shared ideas along with the Light and Water Ignis, they also had long-lasting conversations.

Once, the Fire Ignis spent so long talking to the Water Ignis that the Wind Ignis got tired of waiting for him and got angry. However, when he got angry, he just kept quiet and if they pushed him too much he ended up blowing what bothered him so much in a tantrum

.

The Wind Ignis's jealousy was so persistent, it led him to hide in caves, trees, bushes, and even to higher places like clouds. But somehow, the Fire Ignis was the one who ended up finding him, it took him less and less time to learn his tricks and discover his hiding places, that the Wind Ignis ran out of ideas. He wasn't even trying anymore, he was just hiding on purpose for the Fire to find him and see if he really cared.

There was not a single time he disappeared in which another Ignis found him, it was always the Fire. Always him; it was him he wanted to see when he was hiding.

But there was always a first time for everything, after the Cyberse was attacked by the Knights of Hanoi, the five Ignis that remained met to discuss their coexistence with humans and the conclusion of their future, the Light Ignis had a contrary and debatable idea to the one that the rest had, he flatly refused to consider the humans reliable. The Wind Ignis was the only one who considered his words to follow them, seeing that no one decided to accept him.

The Wind Ignis had nothing against humans, but he wanted to understand the Light Ignis, still he decided to have the same discussion with the Fire Ignis, who was in favor of coexisting with humans, heading for the most peaceful path.

Although the Wind Ignis was scared, he thought that the Ignis that decided to be with the humans, would end up separating from the Cyberse, that means, the Fire Ignis would move away from him; He'd leave him for a human.

“Wouldn't you like to meet your origin?” the Fire Ignis asked, the Wind Ignis stretched out on the grass, staring at the clouds.

"I never thought about it, I don't care," he sighed.

"You have to care, your decision is also important"

"Whatever you decide, I'll decide it too. I'll go where you go,” the Wind Ignis promised, and the Fire Ignis knew that was the Ignis's way of deciding.

However, that conversation; that promise was left behind after the Wind Ignis went to see the Light one. The Fire Ignis noticed a sudden change in the other Ignis's words.

"Talking about this is a waste of time! Just forget it already!” The wind shouted at him.

"I thought we decided it together! You said you would respect what I would do! That you would come with me!"

The Fire Ignis had considered met his origin; look for him, find him and then think about what to do with their future. But as soon as he told the wind Ignis, he jumped like a mad dog.

"I won't let you leave me for a human you don't even know!"

"Perhaps that human is more important to me than what you could be!" The fire Ignis spat out those words without thinking, without measuring what he meant and how it was not what he really thought. The Wind Ignis was important to him, otherwise he wouldn't be discussing this with him.

Also, after what he said, it was going to be difficult to make him understand that what he said was not true, that it was just his frustration speaking uncontrollably. When he tried to correct himself, the Wind Ignis had already run away.

This time he couldn't find him. The Fire Ignis didn't come looking for him. How long was he taking? Two hours? Five hours?

The sky was no longer clear, the clouds crowded, dyeing the sky gray.

It was about to rain. The Fire Ignis didn't like rain. The Wind Ignis hid in a tree near the area of the Water Ignis, who sometimes had a pre-established rain that made her consume her element. Just as he caused windstorms and the Fire Ignis entertained himself in his volcano.

He probably chose a bad place to hide. But, he had already hidden in this tree, it was the same height as last time, it was impossible for the Fire Ignis to take so long to come look for him. Why didn't he come?

"Idiot," the Wind Ignis muttered, hugging his own knees as he buried his face. He was trying to convince himself that the Fire Ignis was an idiot and not him for thinking he ever cared. Then he would stop waiting for him.

The drops began to hit the leaves of the tree, the breeze shook the branches and shook his system. He didn't feel comfortable with his own element enveloping him in his loneliness, he felt a pressure in his chest that he let out, releasing tears from his eyes. He felt lost, he came to think that he was in the wrong tree, that he probably was far away from the Fire Ignis, and right now, he just wanted to go back to apologize and go back to how everything was before.

However, he remembered when he went to speak to the Light Ignis, and the only words that echoed in his mind were:

_...Ignis who love humans, with humans they will stay. _

If the Fire Ignis loved his human, then he would walk away from him, even if he followed him. The Fire Ignis would stop paying attention to him.

He didn't want that.

He wanted the Fire Ignis.

The Wind Ignis began to sob loudly, the rain was louder than his crying but he wanted his voice to reach the Fire Ignis, that soon he would hear him arrive and tell him that he hadn't meant what he said, that he was important for him.

He called out to him over and over between his tears, shaking from the noise of thunder hitting the ground in the distance.

One minute.

Two minutes.

The fire Ignis wasn't coming yet.

He wasn't going to come.

Then, he felt a presence, and the Wind Ignis raised his head eagerly, determined to leap into the Fire Ignis's arms when he saw him staring at the tree. He saw an Ignis standing in front of the tree, the Wind Ignis jumped off the branch to hug that same Ignis.

However, he was not the Fire Ignis. And when he realized this, he immediately released.

"I knew you would be here," the Light Ignis said, who did not move a bit when the other wrongly hugged him, but did nothing to respond to his gesture of loving despair.

The Wind Ignis shuddered, moving a few feet away from the other Ignis. The Fire Ignis was supposed to say those words, not the Light Ignis.

"I-It's not so difficult, you know" the wind mumbled.

"I see. And why were you crying calling the Fire Ignis?"

"That's none of your business!"

The Light Ignis took the Wind one by the chin, he was wiping the tears that kept falling, he took him more firmly as soon as he felt him tremble because of the thunder that resounded persistently "It is, because you are important for what I have to do"

Those words didn't mean well, but it took too long for the Wind Ignis to realize it, because he kept too lost in the fact that …

… He was important to someone. He couldn't keep hiding and disappearing, because the Light Ignis needed him.

Although it didn't matter where he went, the Light Ignis would always find him. 

Not like the Fire Ignis, who would never find him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4  
> Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx


End file.
